Otra Noche Más
by Kenniana
Summary: El saber lo que te haré me mantiene excitado, no veo la hora en que mi plan entre en acción… -One Shot- ¿Quieren descubrir de que se trata?, entren y lean y si entran dejenme un Review, no sean malitos! x3


**Otra noche más - One Shot**

Otra noche más… otra noche que muero en la agonía de solo recordar como te has llevado parte de mi desde que te conozco, con tu cruel y duro tacto al tocarme… ¿Por qué?, esa es la pregunta que me hago todas las noches antes de conciliar el sueño, ¿Porqué a mi? ¿Por qué me aturdes y martirizas de ese modo tan cruel y despiadado?.

Aún recuerdo la noche anterior, siento impregnado tu olor en cada parte de mi ser, siento tu aliento cálido sobre mi oreja como un típico zumbido que intranquiliza mis sentidos… siento tu cuerpo sobre el mío, saboreándome con tu lengua, succionándome con tus finos labios hasta llevarte a la gloria, devorándome cada parte de mi piel desnuda.

Me molesta saber que solo soy un utensilio más de tu repertorio de juguetes para saciar tus necesidades, y me avergüenza pensar que llegarás a contárselos a tus amigos y ellos se reirán de mi a grandes carcajadas, burlándose de aquel pobre tonto que muere en la incertidumbre de saberse utilizado y dejado en una sola noche.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cada vez que vienes y me tocas me haces tuyo? ¿Por qué siempre que vienes a mi te llevas una parte de mi ser y haces que me sienta vacío? ¿Sabes acaso como me siento cada vez que te vas? ¿Cada vez que te burlas de mi con tu fría sonrisa al abandonarme? ¿Con tu carita de inocente?… ¿Acaso te gustaría estar en mi lugar?… No. Creo que no. Y todo por una sencilla razón, disfrutas torturándome, disfrutas verme en la agonía, disfrutas saber en que yo no podré hacer nada por defenderme de tu cruel brusquedad por que _él_ me lo prohíbe…

¿Por qué?

Solo… solo pido que pienses en mi por un segundo para que entiendas como me siento al estar contigo, para que comprendas el gran daño que me haces al alejarte de mi y sin que yo pueda tocarte… ¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí!

Jamás volveré a ser el mismo mientras tu estés siempre en mi mente, mientras tu abarques estas horas de la obscura noche rondándome por la cabeza… tan inalcanzable… eso es lo que te has convertido para mi… inalcanzable.

Hoy es otra noche más. Hoy vuelves a mi y luego te irás… ya se me tu sucio juego, pero esta vez no, esta vez no te lo permitiré, esta vez no te dejaré ir. Te tomaré y te humillaré tal cual tu lo haces conmigo, esta vez seré yo quien te deje en la agonía en esta noche, y lo haré con el único fin de que reflexiones del daño que me haces cada vez que vienes y vas…

Yo.

Yo seré el triunfador esta noche, casi puedo saborear mi victoria.

Si.

Tengo un plan.

Tomaré tu cuerpo, te apretaré contra el mío hasta que gimas y digas que "pare", pero no lo haré, tu dolor será mi satisfacción, te someteré ante mi, te cortaré aquel orgullo que te hace grande ante mi al saberte parte y líder de un clan poderoso, te obligaré a que supliques por que te suelte… pero no lo haré, porque al final entenderás que yo no seré más tu juguete, con el cual te divertías todas las noches…

Esta vez será diferente.

Se que después de que te someta ante mi, vendrán a buscarte, pero no te dejaré salir, vivirás por siempre conmigo, aún así tus padres no lo permitan, no te dejaré salir y jamás volverás a ver a tus amigos… solo te tendré para mi, para humillarte, para destrozarte, para…

El saber lo que te haré me mantiene excitado, no veo la hora en que mi plan entre en acción…

Llámame loco, llámame cruel, llámame sádico o hasta llámame psicópata, pero esque tu solo logras sacar lo peor de mi con tu estúpida carita arrogante.

Te veo aparecer tras la puerta… estás como siempre, con esa cara de hipócrita y esos ojos que brillan cada vez me ven, como si me devoraras por completo antes de iniciar… lo que tu ya sabes qué.

Tus finos labios me sonríen de una forma macabra y solo optas por pasearte por la habitación antes de dar el primer paso, me meneas tu cintura de una forma casi sensual y te acercas a mi poco a poco como sueles hacerlo.

Miro tu cuerpo antes de que llegues hasta mi… ¡Dios, no dejo de mirar ese cuerpo que logra enloquecerme cada vez que te apegas a mi!, cada vez que te montas y quedas encima de mi como a ti más te gusta.

Te acercas a mi y acaricias delicadamente mi cuerpo desnudo… solo para marcar tu terreno y saberme tuyo. Me susurras algo en el oído, pero no logro entenderlo, me tienes _idiotizado, _es algo tan incomprensible que no logro comprenderlo…

Siento tu aliento sobre mi mejilla, ese aliento cálido y perverso que me das antes de iniciar tu juego, bajas por mi cuerpo y yo me quedo quieto, acaricias mi cuello, besas delicadamente sobre el, haciendo que me estremezca por tal acción, te apartas un poco de mi, tocas mi pecho y saboreas esa parte de mi… tu cuerpo por fin se recarga contra el mío y deduzco que es mi oportunidad para cambiar el ritmo de este juego perverso… solo quiero apretarte contra mi, solo quiero que seas tu quien esté debajo de mi cuerpo para que así sientas el peso del mío, ya me cansé de la misma postura de todas las noches, esta vez quiero ser yo quien tome el control.

Alzo una mano hacia tu espalda, esperando que no te des cuenta de mi acción… la bajo lentamente y…

(¡ZAS!)

- ¡MALDITO MOSQUITO, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

- Amor… ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? - Dijo somnolienta al notar que su rubio esposo se había sentado dramáticamente sobre la cama mientras se pegaba en el pecho y gritaba.

- ¡Hina, ya estoy cansado! - Respondió el rubio desesperado

- ¿Y otra vez se te escapó? - Preguntó sonriente la ojiperla a lo cual el rubio asintió con la cabeza muy triste - ¡No te preocupes amor, ya lograrás tu objetivo! ¡Ánimo!

- ¡Pero Hina, esta vez me pegué muy fuerte! - Replicó tallándose el pecho. Hinata se rió aún más y el rubio frunció ligeramente su ceño - Hina, no es gracioso que mi amada esposa se este riendo de mi desgracia - murmuró avergonzado.

- jajaja, bueno… a ver - Dijo sentándose a su lado y luego talló la parte afectada con sus suaves manos - ¿Por qué no simplemente echamos insecticida? - Dijo buscándole una solución al problema de su esposo, por que tal parecía que él solo atraía a los insectos.

- ¿Recuerdas que Shino me amenazó? - Preguntó a lo cual Hinata sonrió al recordar.

- ¡Oh si! - Exclamó - ¡Y todo por haber matado a esa cucaracha en su presencia!

- ¡Si! - recordó el rubio - ¡Maldito Shino y sus amenazas! - Bufó harto.

- Bueno… era una vida - Reconoció Hinata - ¡Pobre cucaracha!

- Si… pobre.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio rectificando todo lo dicho y luego ambos se vieron a los ojos y se rieron a risa suelta.

- ¡Ven, vallamos a la cama! - Propuso la ojiperla jalando a su esposo con ella para que quedaran acostados - Volvamos a dormir… ¿Si? - Lo abrazó cariñosamente y el rubio también pasó un brazo por la cintura de su mujer.

- ¿Pero y si me vuelve a molestar? - decía acomodándose por entre el cuello y el pecho de su esposa

- Te prometo que ya no te volverá a molestar, amor - respondió en un susurro mientras le acariciaba aquella melena dorada que tanto que gustaba.

- ¿Segura cariño? - dijo somnoliento pues ya volvía a quedarse dormido.

- Si, cielo - Susurró la ojiperla para después caer dormida, mientras se abrazaban mutuamente….

**Fin (?)**

_Jajaja y bien? Que creyeron? jajaja, solo espero que les haya gustado y no aburrido. Cx Se que esto no recompensa el tiempo en que me tardo en actualizar mis fics porque valla que me tardo!, a demás que tampoco toda la historia es mía, sino que hace años la leí en no-se-donde (hablo de la parte del mosquito) y me gustó hacerla en adaptación al NaruHina ^^, claro! En donde intervienen los personajes yo se lo agregué, pero aún así la Historia nose como iba, pero era algo similar a esto xD jajaja así que realmente nose si sea así xD pero en fin!. __Esto es para decir: ¡Hola, estoy viva y ya pronto actualizaré! ¡Gracias por ser pacientes! ^^_

_Los personajes son de mi maestro Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis! =3 y bueno…_

_**¿Me obsequian un review?**__** Ö.ö**_


End file.
